


What to Call You

by VeryLateTrash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), Genderfluid Character, I'm Going to Hell, Intersex, Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryLateTrash/pseuds/VeryLateTrash
Summary: To Tony, one of the best parts of hooking up regularly with a genderfluid, shapeshifting god, aside from said god's personality and humour, is the sex.~~~~A short one shot, (that could be extended depending on whether it's wanted), on the sexual lives of Tony and Loki. Their relationship is purely carnal. Or, that's what they both think each other wants.----Also: I included intersex Loki in this simply because it's how I imagine Jötun people are, especially considering Loki has both given birth and sired children. Lokes is also genderfluid and uses female pronouns in this particular one shot because that's something the comics made canon. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!





	1. Chapter 1

To Tony, one of the best parts of hooking up regularly with a genderfluid, shapeshifting god, aside from said god's personality and humour, is the sex. 

With Loki, sex was as unpredictable as it could possibly be. It was often uplanned, Loki just throwing themself onto Tony as he walked into the tower after some mission. It was wild, and Tony had had his fair share of crazy, hot sex, (Gamora had been one of the fairly interesting partners-he shivered just thinking about it), but Loki was something else in bed. And perhaps most important, it was always driven by heavy emotion. Whether that emotion be frustration at some outside force or with themself, the occasional burst of joy that they would get, or even simply a sort of desperate thirst, Loki always had emotion in their sexual acts.

It was nearly impossible for even a certified genius like Tony to assume what Loki would want at any time. Would he want to be bound to the bed, his whine filling the room as he begged Tony for more? Or would she greet Tony with a large, somewhat sadistic grin, her skirt sticking tight to her skin with sweat, telling Tony she'd already been rubbing herself off? 

Tony adored how they never ceased to bore him, how their mouth could be latched onto his for a moment or an eternity and Tony would never let go. 

He was astounded by the way Loki's kinks matched up so well with his. They liked having their hair pulled, but only just enough to let Tony have easier access to their neck. Loki was alright with bondage, but made it clear to him that they were uncomfortable with having their wrists in cuffs-something that Tony knew had a deeper explanation. They liked to joke about liking pain, but it didn't take long for Tony to learn that Loki was much more fond of praise than pain. 

And he was always willing to provide.

Tony thought of this as he walked down the hall to where Loki had said to meet them. The specific request had thrown Tony off, as he was used to Loki keeping up the spontaneous factor of their sex life.

Tony kept his hands in his pockets, having had fixed his appearance in the bathroom before embarking on his quest. He smirked, reading a message sent by his one and only, telling him that he'd better hurry. He must've taken longer than he'd thought fixing his hair. This made Tony smile wider-nothing better than having a god, especially one of such calibar, cursing at you to hurry and destroy them.

Tony arrived at his destination, rubbing his hands together with anticipation before he reached for the handle of the door, clicking it open. The sight that had greeted him was intoxicating. 

Loki, in her feminine form, was sitting on a desk, the room she'd chosen having been one of the offices in Tony's building. One of her legs was propped up on the desk, the heels of her thigh-highs clicking on the wood of the desk rhymically. Her other leg was firmly planted on the ground, causing her long, smooth limbs to be spread in a way that should only be reserved for Tony.

The blouse Loki wore was skin-tight, low cut to show a bosum that Tony was fairly acquainted with, though the familiarity didn't cease to make his stomach flip with delight. 

Loki's lips were parted slightly, her black lipstick that had once been painted with delicacy smeared, as if she'd just been putting her mouth to work. Her poisonous green eyes were lidded, focused on him with such intensity that he shifted under her gaze.

"Already getting uncomfortable, Stark?" She drawled out, moving a finger to her lips as if to mock him, "I wasn't aware you'd be this excited or I would've invited you earlier."

Tony smirked wider, eyes flickering once more over those lipstick-smeared lips, "What have you been up to, Antlers?"

She groaned, tilting her head back with disdain, "Oh, Stark, must you insist on calling me such names now? I'm trying to do something here and I'll hope you won't foil my plans yet another time."

Tony approached her, a certain sway to his stride that she recognized. He set a hand on her cheek, which she leaned into for a moment, her eyes flickering up to meet his. Poison green on earthy brown. 

She pushed her leg off the desk so that she was sitting upright, her calf grazing over Tony's thigh. She moved forward just enough so that her lips hovered above the skin on Tony's neck. 

Tony's breath hitched; that certain part of him was always sensitive and she knew it. He let his hands fall to her waist, "What have you been up to in here?" He spoke lightly, voice cracking a bit as she latched her lips onto his throat.

"I've been missing you. Always in your lab now. Creating things just to tear them apart..." She pulled back, her grip tight on his collar, "That's what you should be doing to me."

She kept one hand gripping the front of his shirt tightly, letting the other trace down his chest, her fingernails lightly scraping over his shirt just enough to be felt on his skin. She took her sweet time, undoing the buttons on his shirt one by one. She tugged his shirt away eventually, giving her black-painted nails the opportunity to better tease him. 

Loki bit at the tender skin just above Tony's collarbone, her tongue running over the mark she eventually made as if to seal it. Tony let out a soft noise, his eyes closed, savoring the sweet touches she was giving him.

She kissed further down his chest, leaving black stains in the shape of her lips that he wasn't sure he wanted to wash off. He kept his breathing steady, his chest rising and falling at a slightly less than gentle pace. She let her legs drop to the floor, laying an open hand on his chest to push him back from the desk just enough so that she could lower herself in front of him.

Loki sucked at the V-shaped bones at Tony's hips, leaving similar marks there as she did to his collarbone. She murmured against his skin, "You're okay with anything I do to you, right? Just like always."

He nodded, his tongue tied as he saw the way her eyes fluttered up to him, hazed and yet eager. Tony managed to get out, his hand reaching down to tuck a piece of her hair under her ear, "Just like always."

She hummed, her eyes flitting back down. He knew that she simply liked to make sure he was comfortable, and to tell the truth, it made him feel a bit safer. He trusted Loki, but he'd be naïve to overlook the fact that she could be a wildcard.

In one swift motion, her hand cupped the front of his crotch; only her thumb was rubbing over the area. He squeezed his eyes shut, unsure of what her next plan of action would be. 

Her hands met to undo the button of his slacks, tugging them down until he had to step out of them. Her hand immediately went to cup his crotch again; this time her full palm rubbing at him over his boxers. 

"Such a tease," he choked out.

Just for that, she moved her hand, her finger reaching up to pull at the top of his underwear. Growing somewhat impatient, Loki finally pulled down his boxers, able to calm herself enough to pull them down slowly-just barely scraping the hard-on Tony was sporting.

She bit her lip, slowly wrapping a hand around the base of Tony's member, making him rock his hips forward ever so slightly. She leaned in ever so closer, "You know I've been thinking about this particular part for so long."

"Oh?" Tony could feel her breath on his cock; her lips were so close to meeting skin. The way she flicked her wrist, tugging at him, sent a shiver down his spine.

She whined in an almost pitiful way, "Mhm. In fact, I was practicing before you got here."

He swallowed the harsh lump in his throat, "Loki..."

She ran her thumb over the head of his cock, wanting to tease him further as she spoke, "My favorite toy. You know the one. Covered in my lipstick. Down my throat."

He groaned, "God. And you were rubbing yourself so good, weren't you?"

She shook her head, "No, only practicing. Saving the rest for you." She planted a kiss, almost tender, on the side of his member. Her lips finally wrapped around the tip, and she kept her mouth there for a moment. 

Her tongue flattened against the bottom of Tony's cock, and slowly, she took more into her mouth. Tony made a noise, then ran his fingers through her hair, looking down at her with admiration.

Loki let Tony's length be enveloped wholly in her mouth. Her sharp nose met her lover's stomach. She sent Tony a pleading look that told him to grip her hair harder, to hold her there. 

She breathed in deeply, her eyes watering while he continued to hold her, pressed against his pelvis. The scent of him was all she knew. She wasn't choking. She'd practiced this, she craved this. She wanted all of this, all of him.

His noises were intoxicating. Deep groans that filled the room, filled her ears, and *fuck* she just wanted him to fill her. 

Loki's hand cupped the front of her skirt, feeling the small bump of hers there. She rubbed over the lips of her cunny in slow circular motions. "Mmmf," she groaned, unable to speak.

Tony gripped the back of her head, working her mouth in the best way possible, his cock sliding down her throat, pulsating there. Compliments cascaded out of his mouth as his cockhead hit the back of her throat several times.

Just as his breathing became increasingly unsteady and she was absolutely prepared to have a coating of his cum in her mouth, painted on her lips, he released his hold on her and drew out of her mouth. Loki was left breathless, her fingers rubbing over her clit, wanting desperately to get out of her clothes.

"No, none of that. Let me." Tony helped her to her feet. His lips found hers in a steamy, open-mouthed kiss. She whined, the breath being pulled out of her lungs as he bit at her bottom lip. 

"Ffuuuck, Stark, come on. Just do me already, would you?" 

A hand went to her ass, the other over her blouse, "Mm, patience, patience. You know, I have a few surprises up my sleeve for this one."

"Oh, is that so?" 

"Mm, it is." He pulled back a bit, "Think you can conjure us up a bed here?" 

Loki nodded somewhat drowsily, flicking her wrist and making a plain bed appear. Tony took the opportunity to steer her onto it until she was laying down, her legs as open as they could be in the tight-fitting outfit.

The man undid her blouse, stopping to kiss at the breasts there, feeling her unnaturally hot skin against his lips. Even her Jötun heritage, her natural cold skin, was literally and figuratively burning with desire.

Tony only unbuttoned the shirt, left it on her, laying open. His fingers then found the area of her body that so desperately craved attention. He undid the zipper at the side of her skirt, then slid the confining thing off of her long legs. Tony's tongue found the back of her knee, the inside of her thigh, the dips and crevises of her hips. He smirked against her skin, "No underwear, huh? Predictable." Loki only gave him a persistent groan as a response.

Loki's anatomy, the anatomy of a Jötun, gave her an open, wet cunt and a short, smaller sort of cock. Two, three inches but enough to be recognized as one. She forced herself to not rub her thighs together, wanting to gain any sort of friction. 

He lapped his tongue over her labia, giving her long strokes, which she rolled her hips into desperately. Tony loved the shudder sent through her when he rubbed his thumb over the base of her cock. She whined, his tongue licking long laps at her, the speed picking up. Her hands reached up to grip the headboard. Her legs were shaking.

"Stark, Stark, *Stark*." Loki pleaded as he worked his tongue - *God* - his tongue was inside of her. She was so close, so close, right near the edge and she didn't want to get there yet. 

Tony eased up on her, pulling his head back from where it had been trapped between her thighs and-*God* his facial hair was soaked with her juices. She sucked in heavy breaths, absolutely loving how open she was. "Stark. Nn, Anthony, please." 

He kissed at her thigh, "Mm, dear, you always sound so good begging for me. But you're not telling me what you want." 

A nibble. She scowled, "You know what I want, Anthony." 

A bit of a bite at her skin, but not nearly enough to leave a mark. "Do I, though? Are you asking me to stop? To continue eating you out? I'm afraid I just don't know." 

"Stark-" she paused, "*Tony*, please." 

He stopped at that, "Did you just call me-" Tony looked up at her, saw her eyes widen, a glimmer of something. Realization. Fear. 

Loki licked her lips, suddenly feeling cold. "My apologies. I don't know-I, of course, didn't intend for that to slip out." She drew her legs closer to her torso, and Tony didn't have the frame of mind to protest, to say that it was alright. That she could call him anything she'd like, do absolutely anything to him, and he'd still want her.

She stood, knees wobbling, but swatting his hand away when he reached out to stabilize her. Words weren't spoken as she gathered her things and left. Only his eyes trying to meet hers in a desperate attempt to console her.

In a matter of seconds, Loki teleported out of the room with nothing but the desk so purposefully placed in the middle of the room to show that she was ever even there. 

Tony sat there in complete silence. He brought his hand to his chest, rubbing his wrist as a means to fight the anxiety building in his veins.

He shook his head, "I'm being stupid." Tony forced himself to move, reaching for the pants he'd let be taken off of him before. She was on his speed dial. Of course she was. It rung, and rung, and rung until eventually: 'Please leave a message after the beep.' 

And he did.

"Loki, come back when you want. Or don't. Either is fine. Whatever. Just know that if you do, that I'm going to be here. And those surprises I mentioned? They're going to be waiting on you."

He hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait! I hope you enjoy it!

Loki was breathless, running her hands through her hair repeatedly, cursing when some of it got caught between her fingers. She growled out of frustration, yanking her fingers out of the knot she'd made, hissing in pain when she did.

How quickly she'd teleported out of there, barely able to think. Her mind had been running ridiculously fast, each thought hurling at her and being tossed into a furnace to keep her head from becoming too cluttered.

She needed out of there and so that's what she did. Where she went to, though, wasn't exactly what she was planning. 

An open field. Filled with nothingness. She didn't even recognize this place and yet, she'd taken herself there. Norns, her seidr hadn't given her a break this time, hadn't it? She hadn't thrown herself off course this terribly since she was a child learning the craft for the first time. That had been centuries ago, nearly an entire millennia.

Loki grimaced, almost stomping her feet out of pure agony. Lost. Lost with nowhere to go and noone to talk to. Sure, she could just as easily teleport back to Stark's tower and talk with him through this. (Though, she'd much rather finish what they'd started and leave the awkward conversation for later.)

She sat down on a stump she found, face skewing up when Ton-when Stark managed to cross her mind again. When would that arrogant, irritating, intelligent, beautiful man finally stop haunting her thoughts? When would her hunger for his touch finally be satisfied? When could she simply get over him? Move on. Think about someone that better fits her. Someone that'll live as long as she would. 5000 years versus an average of 80. 

Not that she'd ever want to spend the rest of his life with him. Absolutely not. He was...He was ridiculous. Over the top and sarcastic. He teased and could be obnoxious and, ugh, he never knew how to just relax. Take it easy. Always trying too hard to impress; always working, thinking, pushing for new ways to show affection to her. It was stupid. Dumb. Irritating.

She had to keep telling herself that because if she didn't, she might actually start liking him. Loki couldn't do that. Not to him. If she liked him, then she'd go back to him. If she liked him, then she'd call him by his name. If she liked him, then she'd live with him, kiss him, tear him apart just to put him back together and he'd let her. He'd always let her.

Loki couldn't like Tony Stark.

She couldn't like him.

Because she loved him.

Loki felt tears prick her eyes and she grimaced, trying to keep them back, her chest falling more and more harshly every passing moment.

Her phone rang but she refused to answer, knowing it was him. Each little ring made her despise her own cowardice more and more. And then it stopped. Went to voicemail.

With shaking hands, Loki got out her phone, pressing a few buttons to listen to the message delivered to her. Her lower lip trembled. Tony's voice came through on the other line, sweet honey that she forced herself to think of as vinegar: "Loki, come back when you want. Or don't. Either is fine. Whatever. Just know that if you do, that I'm going to be here. And those surprises I mentioned? They're going to be waiting on you."

As the phone fell from her hand, so did her tears from her eyes. She licked her lips, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath, despite knowing that she didn't need oxygen to live. She couldn't think, couldn't process the message, couldn't stop herself from falling.

She was falling. Falling fast, falling quick, falling, falling, falling. Falling toward somewhere she didn't want to go. 

Except she did.

Loki fumbled, reaching for her phone and hastily dialing Tony back. He was the only number on her speed dial.

She wanted this. She needed this. She needed him and the need clouded her thoughts. Clouding every sense of reason that she'd came up with before. He was everything and she didn't have anything. Not without him.

He picked up, his voice breaking as he answered, "Hello?"

She didn't respond for a moment, every little second ticking by echoing like the beat of her heart in her head.

She forced syllables to become words, the first coherent thought she came up with forming around her tongue, escaping her lips. 

"Tony."


End file.
